


Precious

by cubhyunjae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Hongjoong is an art teacher, Hongjoong wears fishnets, M/M, Mingi is a principal, Song Mingi is Whipped, fluff fluff fluff, hongjoong does art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Hongjoong is an art teacher with a crush on his dad's boss's son. Hongjoong would never ever pursue the man however because that man is Song Mingi, the principal of the school he works at.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Precious

It’s not that Hongjoong  _ wanted  _ to stay at home with his parents, it’s more that his parents wanted  _ him  _ to stay at home. With his father being a part of a big corporation making it so he’s hardly home, and his mother working in a different country currently, they need someone at home to look after their plants and animals and to make sure that the house stays clean. Hongjoong doesn’t mind staying at his parents house, it’s actually nice to not have to worry about bills and his own well being with being alone. Being an elementary school art teacher wasn’t the best of pay, but it did make him happy. It also helped that he did commissions outside of school to earn some extra cash. While there are plus sides to being with his parents, there are downsides as well. Such as, when his mother comes home and decides that she wants to commission Hongjoong for twenty small art pieces in cards for her partners and clients, or nights like tonight, where his father brings over his boss and his boss’s son. Hongjoong’s dad has been doing this since he found out Hongjoong was gay. Neither of Hongjoong’s parents minded that he was gay, they were in fact very supportive and even bought and set up small pride trinkets around the house. Well small save for the giant pride flag that's hung behind the couch. 

It’s not that Hongjoong didn’t find his dad’s boss’s son attractive, there was just no way in hell Hongjoong would ever speak to him. Hongjoong knew that his dad would be home any minute now, his mother frantically running around the kitchen to make sure none of the food was burning. Hongjoong is sat on the couch, paints, copics, markers, and pencils surrounding him on the coffee table as he continues to work on the cards his mother asked him to make. 

“Hongjoong, sweetheart, why don’t you go clean up for dinner?” Hongjoong’s mother smiles at him sweetly to which Hongjoong groans and holds up a half finished card, “I know you hate stopping an art piece in the middle of working on it, but your father is going to be home any minute with Mister Song and his son,” his mother smiles at him, Hongjoong rolling his eyes, “You can go back to the art as soon as dinner is finished.” 

“Fine,” Hongjoong sighs and sits the card down on the coffee table, “Make sure that Luna doesn’t get up on the coffee table,” Hongjoong sighs and walks to his bedroom to get changed. 

Hongjoong strips himself of his paint covered sweatpants and black t-shirt before looking over himself in the mirror. He pouts before grinning at the idea for his outfit. He walks over to his dresser and opens the top drawer. Hongjoong groans slightly as he hears the front door open and the sound of three male voices carries through the house. Hongjoong slips the black fishnets on before putting on his purposefully paint splattered jeans, the hole from his mid thigh to his knee showcasing the fishnets. Hongjoong puts on a black and blue striped long sleeved shirt that he tucks into his pants. Hongjoong runs a hand through his strawberry red hair before he walks out of his bedroom. 

“He’s just getting dressed. He’ll be out in a moment,” Hongjoong’s mother tells the men who are probably at the table waiting for Hongjoong. 

“He’s been working hard on those cards. I want to get him some new paints,” Hongjoong’s father hums before he looks over at Hongjoong, “Hey Joongie!” 

“Hi dad,” Hongjoong walks over and hugs his dad tightly, “How was work?” 

“Not bad actually! I missed you and your mom,” Hongjoong’s father smiles and ruffles Hongjoong’s hair, the shorter whining in protest. 

“We missed you too! Hongjoong,” Hongjoong’s mother nods towards Mister Song and his son. 

“Hello Mister Song one and two,” Hongjoong bows and smiles softly at the quiet giggle that comes from Mister Song’s son. 

“You don’t have to call me Mister Song, Hongjoong,” Mister Song’s son smiles over at Hongjoong. 

“When have I ever called you by your first name?” Hongjoong blushes as they all sit down, Hongjoong sitting next to the taller male. 

“Your orientation,” the male smirks and punches Hongjoong’s shoulder lightly, Hongjoong whining and punching him back. 

“Mingi, keep your hands to yourself,” Mister Song smiles at Mingi who nods his head. 

“How has the art projects been going Hongjoong?” Hongjoong’s father looks over at Hongjoong as Hongjoong’s mother plates everyone’s food. 

“Really good! I’m starting a small ceramics project with all the students soon. I’m going to show them how to make little cups that they can bring home and use,” Hongjoong smiles brightly at his dad before beginning to eat once everyone had been served. 

“Oh that’s adorable,” Mister Song smiles over at Hongjoong who blushes lightly and continues to eat. 

“Do you have all the supplies already at the school?” Mingi looks over at Hongjoong who shakes his head. 

“I’m going tomorrow to the craft store to buy it all,” Hongjoong continues to eat, not wanting to discuss it further with Mingi. 

“I don’t remember discussing this for budgets in the classroom,” Mingi smirks looks over at Hongjoong who rolls his eyes and shrugs. 

“I didn’t discuss it with you Mingi because it’s not coming out of the school budget. It’s coming out of mine because ceramics is not on the school curriculum, but I’m making it a project. I don’t have to discuss everything I do with you,” Hongjoong glares and looks up at his father, “May I be excused for the bathroom?” 

“Of course Hongjoong,” Hongjoong’s father smiles at his son who stands up and dusts off his pants and walks to the bathroom. 

Hongjoong looks over himself in the mirror, sighing to himself before texting his best friend Seonghwa about what was going on. Seonghwa, who just so happens to be a kindergarten teacher for the same school he works at. Hongjoong sighs and washes his hands knowing that Seonghwa is probably with Yeosang. Hongjoong grumbles and fixes his hair before walking back out and adjusting his fishnets at the same time. Mingi looks over at Hongjoong and chokes on his water at the sight of Hongjoong. Hongjoong blushes a deep red before quickly sitting down and beginning to eat his food. 

“There’s a company party happening soon. We haven’t figured out all of the details but Hongjoong and you are very much invited to come,” Mister Song smiles over at Hongjoong’s mother who nods her head. 

“As long as I’m not somewhere else I’ll be there. I’m sure Hongjoong will go with his father,” she smiles and pours Mingi some more water, “Mingi, dear, are you alright? Your face is so red.” 

“Y-Yes Missus Kim. I’m fine,” Mingi fixes the collar on his shirt before he continues to eat his food. 

“Hey mom? Dad? If Hwa hyung and Yeosang aren’t busy is it okay if they come over and help me with my commissions? I got an order for a small resin piece that they’d like as soon as possible. All the cards are basically done, I just have like two to finish painting and writing in and then Seonghwa and Yeosang would just do the boxing and sealing part,” Hongjoong sighs and rubs his temples, “If they can’t come I’ll just do it between breaks at school,” Hongjoong mumbles to himself as he eats his food. 

“Of course they can come over. As long as I don’t come down the stairs and see what I saw last time,” Hongjoong’s father shudders at the thought, Hongjoong laughing at the memory. 

“Listen I can’t help that you came down when they were making out. In my defense I was taking a shower,” Hongjoong laughs causing the rest of the table to erupt into laughter, “They were mortified. Yeosang cried in my arms saying how sorry he was.” 

“Oh god, I really didn’t care. I’m happy Seonghwa and Yeosang are together. God knows how tired you must have been,” Hongjoong’s father smiles over at Hongjoong who groans and nods. 

“Yeosang? As in our music teacher Yeosang?” Mingi looks over at Hongjoong who nods, “Huh, I had no idea.” 

“They like it like that. They also don’t want to get in trouble,” Hongjoong smiles over at Mingi before going back to his food. 

“Not that I would care. Why is everyone afraid to tell me things like that?” Mingi pouts as he finishes up his food, Hongjoong finishing just after him.

“Mingi, you’re kind of scary. You hardly smile at teacher meetings. The only time you do is smile is when the kids are involved. It’s why Jongho was scared to tell you that one of the basketball hoops got broken,” Hongjoong takes his and Mingi’s dishes to the kitchen sink, Mingi following along and leaning against the counter. 

“Who do the teachers talk to then?” Mingi frowns as he looks down at Hongjoong who sighs and washes their dishes. 

“They talk to Yunho. Considering he’s your best friend and the assistant principal,” Hongjoong looks back at the table to see the adults finished eating, “Go get their dishes please,” Hongjoong looks up at Mingi who nods and retrieves the empty dishes. 

“But I’m not that bad! You know that!” Mingi whines and helps Hongjoong with the dishes while pouting. 

“Mingi, that’s because your dad and my dad are friends and have dinners sometimes where we both get dragged along. If it weren’t for that I wouldn’t go out of my way to talk to you. You’re tall and intimidating sometimes Mingi,” Hongjoong puts the dishes away before sighing, “Look, you’re just kind of scary okay? We all know what happened to Miss Seo. Ever since then people have been scared to talk to you.” 

“Oh. Everyone knows?” Mingi frowns and droops his shoulders slightly, “I was hoping that you didn’t find out at least.” 

“We all heard it Mingi. Your office is right next to the teacher’s lounge,” Hongjoong shrugs and sighs, “Why would you care if I knew?” 

Mingi looks at Hongjoong confused before he deadpans and shakes his head, “Nevermind. I’ll see you Monday?” 

“Uh yeah. See you Monday Mingi,” Hongjoong watches confused as Mingi and his dad leave the house, “What the hell?” 

“Are you okay Hongjoong? Also Seonghwa and Yeosang are here,” Hongjoong’s mother smiles over at her son. 

“Mingi is so confusing. He’s so frustrating sometimes! Like is he flirting with me or being friendly? Why are boys so fucking confusing? Oh my god I hate being gay sometimes,” Hongjoong rubs his temples before walking over and face planting Seonghwa’s chest as he walks in. 

“Hello to you too Joongie. What’s up? Also,” Seonghwa runs a hand through Hongjoong’s hair, “Was that Mister Song?” 

“How many times does Hongjoong have to tell you that their dads are friends and have dinner together all the time?” Yeosang rolls his eyes and sits on the couch after setting a backpack down next to the couch. 

“I have a bad memory and my mind is usually occupied by your di-” Seonghwa gets cut off by Hongjoong’s father coughing from the table, “Sorry Mister Kim.” 

“No need to apologize boys. Don’t stay up too late. Your mom sent her commission money to you kiddo,” Hongjoong’s father ruffles Hongjoong’s hair, “There’s coffee in the cabinet and there’s ice cream in the freezer. Try to get some sleep tonight. You brought them here to help remember,” Hongjoong’s father smiles before leaving and going up stairs with his wife. 

“Okay so what do we need to do?” Yeosang looks at Hongjoong and smirks, “You wore that in front of Mister Song?” 

“Yeosang shut the hell up. Need I remind you of my dad walking in on you with Seonghwa’s tongue halfway down your trachea?” Hongjoong walks into his room, his friends following him.

“Please don’t. I’m still scared to look your father in the eyes,” Yeosang shakes his head as Hongjoong takes his jeans and fishnets off. 

“Oh my god, please. He’s happy you two are finally together,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes and puts his sweatpants on before taking his shirt off and slipping on the black t-shirt from earlier then drags his best friends out to the living room. 

“Him and me both,” Seonghwa smiles at Yeosang who scoffs and rolls his eyes at him, “What are we helping with?” 

“After I finish painting these two cards and writing in them I need you to do the envelopes, sealing, and boxing. The addresses are on the envelopes already,” Hongjoong sits down on the floor at the coffee table, “Have you guys seen Luna?” 

“She could be in your parents room on the cat tree,” Seonghwa comments before getting the lighter and wax ready, “This looks familiar.” 

“Please shut the hell up Seonghwa,” Hongjoong and Yeosang retort at the exact same time, the three erupting into a fit of laughter. 

“Yeosangie can you get my pyramid resin mold and my box of crystals?” Hongjoong looks over at Yeosang who nods his head and walks over to a plastic storage tower to grab the two things Hongjoong asked for. 

Hongjoong gets his paints out before beginning to paint the cards again while smiling to himself. Seonghwa turns the tv on to put a movie on while Hongjoong does his commissions. 

“How does Ponyo sound?” Seonghwa smiles over at Hongjoong who absentmindedly nods while painting, “I’ll make sure it’s not too loud.” 

“Thank you Hwa,” Hongjoong puts the end of his paintbrush in his mouth as he pulls out some other paints to start blending some of the colors together. 

Hongjoong hums quietly to himself while adding the finishing details of the paintings on the cards. Hongjoong sighs softly as he puts his paintbrush in his water cup, the paintings finally finished. Hongjoong walks over to the kitchen sink with his paint brushes and water cup to rinse everything out and leave it out to dry. Hongjoong walks over and sets the cards to the side before grabbing his scale for his resin. 

“You know, you’d think that commissions would be fun,” Hongjoong rubs his temples in frustration as he grabs the resin mold and crystals from Yeosang, “Can you get the purple ink and the purple glitter please?”

Yeosang nods his head and walks back over to the storage tower to grab the ink and glitter. Yeosang quickly hands Hongjoong the things he asked for while smiling. Yeosang and Seonghwa walk into the kitchen to make some snacks for the three of them while Hongjoong puts on a mask and gloves. Seonghwa and Yeosang open up some windows while avoiding the living room until Hongjoong is finished. Hongjoong opens his resin bottles before pouring the amount he needs and mixing them together. Hongjoong grabs the ink and glitter before pouring some in and mixing it all up together. Hongjoong pours in a little at a time, using the lighter to take bubbles out of the resin. Hongjoong then grabs some crystals and inserts them into the resin. Hongjoong closes up the resin bottles before taking the pyramid outside to his garage to let it cure. Hongjoong walks back inside of the house and takes his mask and gloves off. Hongjoong sits back down at the coffee table then opens the cards and writes in them before handing the stack of cards to Seonghwa and Yeosang. 

“You have a message from Mister Song,” Seonghwa smirks as he hands Hongjoong his phone. 

“Oh dear god,” Hongjoong mumbles as he checks his phone, “He wants me to give him my receipt from the craft store so he can comp me. Mingi I swear to god,” Hongjoong mumbles as he furiously types Mingi back, “He’s so confusing. I truly don’t understand him,” Hongjoong sighs softly and looks over at Seonghwa and Yeosang, “He told me that he didn’t want me to know about what happened between him and Miss Seo. I don’t understand why,” Hongjoong lays down on the couch as he looks up at the ceiling. 

“You do know why he’s doing that right?” Seonghwa smirks over at Hongjoong who looks over at Seonghwa and shakes his head, “It’s not my place to say anything,” Seonghwa smirks and finishes up the wax seals on the envelopes. 

“What do you know that I don’t?” Hongjoong looks over at Seonghwa and Yeosang who both laugh and shake their heads. 

“It’s what everyone at school knows except you. Even some of the parents in the PTA know,” Yeosang smiles and walks out of the door and puts the mail in the mailbox. 

“W-What?” Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa who shakes his head, “Hurry up, I’m tired,” Hongjoong looks back at Yeosang who rolls his eyes and brings the snacks into the living room as the three lay on the couch and cuddle up with each other. 

“I’m excited to see what happens on Monday,” Seonghwa smirks down at Hongjoong who punches him slightly and rolls his eyes. 

“We still have all day tomorrow for me to wallow in self pity and anxiety,” Hongjoong snorts and shakes his head. 

“That’s true,” Yeosang holds Hongjoong’s waist before they all fall asleep, the ending movie credits playing in the background. 

By the time Monday rolls around, Hongjoong is beyond terrified to be at school. He had kept the receipt from the craft store just in case he did run into Mingi today, which Hongjoong was trying his damndest to  _ not  _ run into the male. Ever since Mingi and his father came over to dinner on Saturday night, Hongjoong has been spending every waking moment thinking about how attractive the taller male is. It’s one thing to be attracted to another teacher, but to be attracted to the principal? That’s a whole new ballpark that Hongjoong was not willing to bat in. Hongjoong sits in the teacher’s lounge, legs dangling as he sits on the counter while sipping his coffee. 

“Yeosang please for the love of god,” Seonghwa grumbles as he and Yeosang stumble into the teacher’s lounge, “Hey Joongie.” 

“Lover’s quarrel?” Hongjoong smirks as he sips his coffee. 

“His ass hurts,” Yeosang snorts and grabs a thing of pop tarts from the counter.

“Save me the details,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes and finishes his coffee, “Have you seen  _ him  _ yet?” 

“He’s in his office. If you want to miss him I suggest you leave now,” Seonghwa smirks at Hongjoong who jumps off the counter and throws the styrofoam coffee cup away. 

Hongjoong turns to leave when San, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi walk inside the teacher’s lounge. Hongjoong yelps and falls backwards onto his butt in front of Mingi. 

“Did you bring the receipt?” Mingi looks down at Hongjoong who lays back on the floor and groans. 

“I’m not giving it to you Song,” Hongjoong pouts and looks up at the taller male. 

“Hongjoong this isn’t a negotiation. You’re giving me the damn receipt,” Mingi fills his coffee mug up with coffee, “If you don’t give it to me I will not hesitate to talk with you in my office.” 

“I’m not Miss Seo. You can’t use your scare tactics on me Mingi,” Hongjoong stands up and looks up at the taller, the teachers in the room quietly mumbling to each other. 

“I didn’t even want you to know about that. I don’t care if everyone else knows, but I didn’t want  _ you _ finding out,” Mingi groans and rubs his temples, “That’s not even the point Joong.” 

“I thought it was gonna happen,” Yunho mumbles slightly more audible than everyone else. 

“Why huh? You can’t just treat me differently just because we know each other out of school Mingi. Our dads are friends, big deal! Why do you care if everyone else knows what happened, but not me?” Hongjoong groans and pulls the receipt from his pocket and shoves it into Mingi’s hand, “There!” 

“School is about to start. I’ll talk to you at lunch,” Mingi walks out of the teacher’s lounge leaving Hongjoong in mild shock. 

“I hate men,” Hongjoong groans and glares as San and Wooyoung start laughing, “Jongho, Yunho, get a hold on your men before I detach their penises with a metal spoon,” Hongjoong glares and walks out of the room not wanting to deal with the rest of the day. 

Lunch had arrived and Hongjoong had already received an email to meet Mingi in his office. Hongjoong puffs his cheeks out as he grabs his phone and lunch from his backpack before walking to Mingi’s office. Hongjoong knocks on the door only to receive a small ‘come in’ from Mingi. Hongjoong walks inside and shyly stands by the door, not knowing what to do with himself. 

“Close the door please,” Mingi looks up from his phone at Hongjoong who nods his head and closes the door, “Take a seat please,” Mingi sets his phone down on the desk once Hongjoong sits down on one of the chairs in front of Mingi’s desk. 

“Look, I’m sorry for getting upset in front of the others,” Hongjoong sighs and looks down at his converse. 

“Joong, please look at me,” Mingi smiles once Hongjoong lifts his head up to look at him, “You want to know why I treat you differently than Jongho or Seonghwa correct?” 

“Well yeah. It makes me feel singled out,” Hongjoong frowns, Mingi frowning slightly at the comment. 

“My dad doesn’t force me to go to dinner with you guys. I want to go,” Mingi smiles slightly at Hongjoong who looks at him confused, “You really are oblivious aren’t you?” 

“Apparently so,” Hongjoong mumbles still not understanding what’s going on. 

Mingi opens his desk drawer before pulling out several resin pieces and putting them on his desk. Hongjoong nods his head slowly before realizing that those were  _ his  _ commissioned resin pieces. 

“Wait, you’re the mysterious resin buyer? Why would you do that? You don’t have to. I could have just made you something,” Hongjoong looks at Mingi confused, the taller groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hongjoong, did you see my reaction to your outfit on Saturday?” Mingi looks at Hongjoong who nods his head. 

“I mean that  _ is  _ a normal reaction. Seonghwa and Yeosang have given me the same reaction,” Hongjoong shrugs and picks at the clay on his jeans. 

“Oh my god Hongjoong,” Mingi lays his head down on the desk while shaking his head, “Hongjoong I treat you differently because I have a massive crush on you. I didn’t want you to know about the thing with Miss Seo because I didn’t want you to be scared of me and ruin my chances with you.” 

“You mcfucking what?” Hongjoong blinks and nods slowly, “Mmhm. I see.” 

“Hongjoong?” Mingi looks up shyly at Hongjoong who is still nodding slowly to comprehend. 

“SONG MINGI YOU CAN’T JUST ISOLATE ME IN A ROOM AND TELL ME THAT!” Hongjoong finally screams as he stands up, “ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! I’M NOT A CONFIDENT GAY!” Hongjoong pants as he quickly stands up from his chair, “Fuck. Uh,” Hongjoong pulls Mingi close by his tie and kisses his cheek, “Pick me up for dinner I guess?” Hongjoong quickly walks out of Mingi’s office and to the teacher’s lounge. 

“Hello dear Hongjoong,” Yunho smirks and sips his tea, San cuddled into his side and smirking at Hongjoong as well. 

“How many of you fuckers knew?” Hongjoong slams his lunch on the table and pulls out his sandwich. 

“Literally all of us. Even the librarian knows,” Wooyoung giggles and shakes his head at Hongjoong who blushes and eats his sandwich before realization hits him. 

“Oh my fucking god. I’m going on a date with Mingi. I’M GOING ON A DATE WITH MY BOSS?!” Hongjoong screams and yelps when there’s a hand on his shoulder. 

“Joong, you need to stop screaming,” Mingi sits next to Hongjoong, the younger immediately cuddling into the taller’s side, “Speaking of the date, there’s a festival going on that we could go to. We could have an early dinner and then we could maybe walk around,” Mingi blushes lightly as he looks down at Hongjoong. 

“Are you going to get all jealous if I wear a crop top and people look at me?” Hongjoong looks up at Mingi who deadpans, a smirk gracing Hongjoong’s lips, “Lunch is almost over. I have kids to attend to,” Hongjoong packs the rest of his lunch away and kisses Mingi’s cheek, “Bye queers,” Hongjoong walks out of the teacher’s lounge and back to his classroom. 

After his last art class, Hongjoong went home to get ready. Mingi had texted him that he would pick Hongjoong up at four. Hongjoong had showered and braided his hair before blow drying it happily. Hongjoong walks to his bedroom to pick out his outfit for the date. Hongjoong rocks back and forth on his feet before walking to his dresser and opening the top drawer and pulling out some black fishnets and slipping them on. He grabs some black jeans with several holes on the thighs before putting them on. Hongjoong then walks to his closet to grab a tie dyed blue crop top hoodie and putting it on. Hongjoong then puts on his black converse that he has painted on. Hongjoong walks back into the bathroom and takes his braids out so his hair is wavy. He messes with his hair and lets it fall messily making him even cuter than he already is. He grabs his circle rimmed glasses and puts them on before looking over himself in the mirror. Hongjoong giggles happily at himself before texting Mingi that he was ready. Hongjoong walks out of the bathroom and to the living room to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. 

“Hi dad! You’re off early!” Hongjoong smiles at his dad who raises an eyebrow at his outfit, “Is it too much?” 

“No it’s cute. Mister Song had an emergency with Mingi so he let us go early,” Hongjoong’s father smiles over at Hongjoong, “Do you by any chance know that's about?” 

“Truly I have no idea what you’re talking about. I, Kim Hongjoong, am definitely  _ not  _ going on a date with Song Mingi,” Hongjoong blushes and looks towards the front door when someone knocks on the door. 

“Don’t leave him hanging,” Hongjoong’s father smiles as Hongjoong walks over and opens up the door. 

“Oh jesus christ,” Mingi blurts at the sight of Hongjoong’s outfit, “Listen if you wanted me dead you could have just told me. Christ Joongie, you’re stunning,” Mingi pulls Hongjoong into a hug while smiling, “Oh my god people are going to see you like that,” Mingi immediately pulls away before smiling, “That’s okay. They can look all they want, but you’re mine,” Mingi kisses Hongjoong’s cheek happily. 

“Mingi please,” Hongjoong giggles softly as he buries his face in Mingi’s chest, “Are we leaving?” 

“Yeah of course Joongie,” Mingi smiles before leaning inside, “Hi Mister Kim! I’ll have him before midnight!” 

“Oh dear god Mingi, keep him overnight for all I care,” Hongjoong’s father laughs as the two males leave Hongjoong’s house. 

“Where to first Mister Song?” Hongjoong grins as he holds Mingi’s hand while they walk to the festival, which isn’t far from where Hongjoong lives.

“Please do not call me that outside of school Joong,” Mingi shakes his head and laughs along with Hongjoong, “I figured we would raid the food vendors first and then maybe walk around the festival and do some of the art crafts they have,” Mingi smiles down at Hongjoong who grins and nods his head. 

The two continue to make small talk as they make their way to the food vendors. Mingi and Hongjoong choose a small mandu street vendor to eat at first. The two sit down on a bench as they begin to talk. 

“How long have you liked me?” Hongjoong looks over at Mingi who proceeds to eat his mandu with a blush gracing his cheeks. 

“Well you see,” Mingi blushes more, “Since our first dinner together?” Mingi happily munches on the mandu. 

“Mingi that was three years ago,” Hongjoong looks at the taller in shock. 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for punishment,” Mingi smiles at Hongjoong who laughs and shakes his head. 

“It’s okay. I started to like you at my orientation. I had thought you were cute before but seeing you all dressed up in a suit and just, wow,” Hongjoong blushes and snuggles into Mingi’s side. 

“I see. It’s all for my looks,” Mingi smiles at Hongjoong who rolls his eyes and holds Mingi’s hand. 

“Mingi you could look like the underside of a trash bin and I would still find you attractive. I just like you for you babe,” Hongjoong blushes and looks up at Mingi. 

“Do you want to stay at my house tonight?” Mingi blurts and hides his face in his hands, “You obviously don’t have to but I really want to just kind of hold you and cuddle with you,” Mingi smiles over at Hongjoong who nods his head at the idea.

“We just have to see if Seonghwa will bring my overnight bag either here or I’ll meet him early in the morning at school,” Hongjoong pouts and looks up at Mingi. 

“Wouldn’t it be cute if you showed up to school in my t-shirt and had to explain to your friends why you’re wearing it?” Mingi coos at Hongjoong who blushes at the idea, “I say we go to school and have them bring it to you there. I’ll stop at my favorite coffee shop and get us some coffee tomorrow morning. Remember we have a late start for teacher meetings tomorrow.”

“Mingi, I understand that you’re my boss and everything and we’re going to be boyfriends, but when we are on our first date, please refrain from bringing up school,” Hongjoong looks up at the taller who blushes and nods, “Now are we going to eat more?” 

Mingi nods and takes the older over to another street vendor. The two talk and eat food until they’re almost too full to walk. Hongjoong then drags Mingi across the festival, making crafts and giving them to each other. Hongjoong and Mingi spent the rest of their time at the festival walking around and admiring all of the art vendors selling art. Several people had gone to make advances at Hongjoong before Mingi had wrapped his arm around Hongjoong’s waist. Hongjoong and Mingi had finished at the festival and had decided to walk to Mingi’s house. 

“Wait do you live with your dad?” Hongjoong looks up at the taller who shakes his head. 

“My dad and I have houses right next to each other. He often brings his work home and he doesn’t want to bother me so when my grandmother passed, we bought her house and we turned it into mine,” Mingi smiles and pulls out his house key before unlocking his front door. 

Mingi pulls Hongjoong inside and smiles brightly as he flips the lights on, a small meow coming from the couch. Hongjoong takes his shoes off and immediately runs over to Mingi’s cat to pet her. The small cat meows and nuzzles into Hongjoong’s hands while looking up at Mingi. 

“She’s a traitor. She never does that with anyone. Her name is Kimchi by the way,” Mingi sits down on the couch as he runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. 

“Why kimchi?” Hongjoong leans into Mingi’s touch while smiling. 

“Yunho spilled his kimchi on her when I first got her and instead of being upset she started eating it. She loves bath time and for some reason tries to shower with me. I got her this little shower cap for bath time that she loves,” Mingi smiles at Hongjoong who laughs and pets Kimchi’s face. 

“Hey Mingi? Can we get pajamas on? I’m kind of cold,” Hongjoong looks up at Mingi who nods and takes Hongjoong to his bedroom. 

Mingi grabs some smaller basketball shorts and a t-shirt from his dresser before handing it to Hongjoong, “I’ll go into the bathroom to change,” Mingi kisses the top of Hongjoong’s head before walking to the bathroom. 

Hongjoong blushes lightly as he quickly strips himself of his clothes and slips on the pajamas that Mingi gave him. He ties the shorts as tight as he could and giggles softly when Mingi comes out and chokes at the sight of Hongjoong’s stomach. 

“You’ve seen my tummy all night,” Hongjoong looks up at Mingi who nods and makes grabby hands at Hongjoong, “Someone’s needy.” 

“I’ve been waiting years for this,” Mingi smiles and pulls Hongjoong to the bed, Kimchi coming into the room and laying on the bed. 

“We could have had this earlier if you would have told me,” Hongjoong laughs and lays his head on Mingi’s chest. 

“I was nervous!” Mingi whines and buries his face in Hongjoong’s hair, “Hey Joongie?” 

“Yeah Mingi?” Hongjoong looks up at the younger and blushes as he realizes how close their faces are, “Please Mingi if the next words out of your mouth aren’t asking to kiss me I’m taking Kimchi in the divorce,” Hongjoong looks at Mingi who smiles and smashes his lips to Hongjoong’s. 

Hongjoong grips Mingi’s shirt as he pulls him closer into the kiss, Mingi’s arms wrapping around Hongjoong’s waist. Hongjoong straddles Mingi’s waist to kiss him deeper, excited to finally be able to kiss Mingi after two years of pining for him. Mingi pulls away from the kiss and kisses down Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong moans out softly as Mingi sucks a hickey right under Hongjoong’s collar bone. Hongjoong grips Mingi’s shirt and looks down at him, blushing a deep red. Mingi pulls Hongjoong down for another kiss, both of them smiling into it when Kimchi meows and starts licking Mingi’s cheek. Mingi pulls away from the kiss and glares at his cat, Hongjoong cooing at the both of them. 

“I hope to god Seonghwa doesn’t see this,” Hongjoong blushes as Mingi smirks and shrugs, “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” 

“I haven’t even asked you yet?” Mingi looks up at Hongjoong confused. 

“Mingi hurry up and ask me,” Hongjoong takes Kimchi and lays next to Mingi while smiling. 

“Kim Hongjoong, will you be my boyfriend?” Mingi smiles and pets Kimchi’s head while kissing Hongjoong’s cheek repeatedly. 

“Of course I will Song Mingi,” Hongjoong giggles and snuggles into Mingi while holding Kimchi. 

And yeah, Seonghwa and Yeosang for sure noticed the dark purple bruise as Mingi smirks. No one questioned at lunch when Mingi pulled the red head into his lap and began to feed him. They were all just happy they could finally enjoy their lunches without the awkward tension. 


End file.
